


Gripped Tight and Raised from Purgatory

by runsinthefamily



Series: Purgatory [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Found on any number of wallpaper sites - cannot locate original artist</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gripped Tight and Raised from Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Found on any number of wallpaper sites - cannot locate original artist

_**Dean.** _

_No._ Pain is waiting for him, he can tell. Pain and awfulness and can't he just sleep a little longer?

 _ **Dean.**_ More insistent.

"Dammit, Cas," he mutters, or tries. There's something wrong with his mouth. The pain, sensing his imminent consciousness, creeps up on leaden, horrible feet. He hurts. Wrist, ribs, neck, jaw, back, head. 

_**Dean.**_ Cas sounds terrible. _**Please wake up, Dean.**_

The pain has arrived. He knows this kind of pain. This isn't 'shot of whiskey, walk it off.' It isn't even bedrest and vicodine. This is serious. And all of it above the waist.

"Well, fuck." He manages to get the words past swollen lips.

 _ **Dean.**_ Cas, near tears, if an angel in trueform is capable of crying. There are hands cupping his head, huge soft hands. Thumbs light brush his cheekbones.

Dean forces his eyes open, blinks gummily. Cas' angelface hovers above him, the velvet skin pale as milk beneath the spatter of Leviathan gunk. "Hey, Cas," he says and then coughs. His ribs wake from serious pain to oh fuck make it stop something is really wrong pain. Not good. Not good. There's a fine spray of red over the black on Cas' face now. 

_**Don't speak,**_ Cas says. _**Dean. I'm going to heal you. You must go through the door. It won't - he won't stay open for long.**_

Cas turns Dean's head, slowly and gently, but his neck still screams bloody murder. To their left, not fifteen feet away, lies a seething mass of black fringed with teeth. He remembers those teeth. In the middle of it, a whirlpool breaks open into light. Clean, ordinary daylight, so beautiful that Dean could weep.

 _ **Do you understand?**_ Cas turns Dean's face back, searches his eyes with desperate intent. _**Blink once for yes.**_

He understands. Understands there's no fucking way this is going down the way Cas intends it to. "Cas," he says. More blood wets his lips. "Coming with me."

 _ **I can't.**_ Cas flexes his long fingers, the smoothness of his face draws together above his eyes in distress. _**I no longer fit, Dean. I cannot draw my vessel together anymore, I am at the last of my strength.**_

"Heal me 'n we'll tlk," Dean says. It's getting harder to breathe.

 _ **Dean.**_ Cas shakes his head. _**I wanted you to know, I, I wanted - many things. But this is worthy. You are worthy.**_ His eyes are lambent, are welling with light. It drips down onto Dean's face like warm rain. _**Please don't blame yourself.**_

"No," says Dean. "No no no, Cas, Cas!"

Light is rising from Cas' skin now, blue everywhere like a rising tide. Cas makes a small sound of effort. Something pops inside Dean's chest and suddenly he can breathe again.

"Cas," he howls, tearing at the steel-strong fingers at his cheeks. "No, Cas, stop!" 

_**Dean.**_ Aching with sorrow and longing and -

"Cas," Dean says, his voice cracking. He puts his hands to the face above his, human hands on angel flesh. There is another way. He only has to be brave enough to take it. "Cas." His throat is dry. "I invite you."

The light wavers. Those impossible blue eyes widen.

"Everybody wins," he pleads. "C'mon, I know you can steer me, even with - without working legs," and the fear there is choking, wretched, "just drive me through and get me to a hospital."

 _ **Dean, I can't ask this of you.**_

"You aren't." He tightens his grip on Cas' face. "I'm offering." Somewhere to the left, the Dick-door makes a gloppy sound. "And we ain't got much time to debate. You wanna die for me? We can discuss that at a later date, you stubborn asshole. For now, would you get in here already?"

Cas shakes his head, shuddering. _**You are not of my vessel's line, Dean. This could kill you.**_

"Bullshit." Dean grins, cocksure. "I was built for Micheal, remember? Lots of room and all the extras. I'm a goddamn doublewide over here, Cas."

 _ **If - if you are sure. Dean, I -**_ Cas' grip on his face has turned soft, nearly a caress.

"I'm saying yes," Dean says. His heart is galloping. "Please. Yes."

Cas drops his massive forehead down to Dean's, his eyes closing. _**As you wish.**_

Cas' fingers lift off his skin like smoke and then

then

a universe

of crashing glory

a song of

overwhelming beauty

a mind as vast as

ages moving

inside his

body and

_**Dean** Cas howwherecanyouohgod **be at peace** _

love like a tidal wave, love like wings, like sunlight and air, like an irritated, withholding, cryptic Angel of the Lord opening up in fractal after fractal of love love love 

Dean comes back to himself on his knees, gasping in air, arms clasped around his pain-free torso. He bring shaking hands out in front of his face, unable to believe that they aren't glowing. He feels as though he should be glowing. "C-cas?" His teeth chatter and cut the word to bits.

 _i am here_ A small, still voice inside him.

"Oh, man. Cas. Are you ok?"

_the portal Dean_

He looks over, sees the iris of the whirlpool contract slightly. "Right. Shit. Fuck. Okay." Stand. He needs to stand. "Little help?

His hands drop to the earth, push. His legs flex, straighten. His body rises with economical precision and balances, ready, on the balls of his feet.

"Okay, that's a little weird," he says. 

_i am sorry_

The portal goes "gloop" and shrinks again.

"Fuck it," Dean says. "Home, Jeeves!" He laughs, a little hysterically, and then lets out a - not a scream, not a shriek, a _shout_ as Cas turns Dean's body and hurls it at at the narrowing aperture. "Oh, fuck, shit, Cas, wait wait wait!" 

Cas does not wait. Cas hurls them in a flat dive at the portal, tucking Dean's head and shoulders in, flexing the arches of his feet. They pass through with bare inches to spare on each side and fall into the not-space between the realms.


End file.
